Not a Fling
by X-StarMaidenGazer-X
Summary: Being a Heartfilia is hard. No chance in choosing own's happiness just because of wealth? But what if, his father would tore them apart just for the pride? Will it proves that love do really is the powerful thing to have? Love is priceless and even an infinity wealth can defeat the power of Love.


**"Not a Fling"**

_~X-StarMaidenGazer-X_

* * *

**Rating: **T

**Genre: **Romance

**Pairings: **Natsu and Lucy

**Status: **One-shot; Complete

**Disclamer: I don't own anything.**

**Summary: **Being a Heartfilia is hard. No chance in choosing own's happiness just because of wealth? But what if, his father would tore them apart just for the pride? Will it proves that love do really is the powerful thing to have? Love is priceless and even an infinity wealth can defeat the power of Love.

* * *

"I said, leave him Lucy! He's not a worthy boy! He's just a poor boy!" Jude Heartfilia, father of Lucy Heartfilia shouted.

Lucy put a brave face as tears flowed in her eyes. "No father! After all this time, I always follow your orders but can you just give this! This is just what I want! I don't want those crappy fancy dresses and neither those wealth of yours! I don't care about them! You're my father, papa. Just give me my own happiness. Just this once. please" Lucy shouted and pleaded as tears continued to flow on her eyes.

"Lucy Heartfilia! You do know that many people would want to be in your shoes right? Wealth is a powerful thing Lucy! Did I didn't taught you that?! " Jude Heartfilia shouted still facing his back at her.

"Father! Money can't give you happiness! Look! You're even rich but are you really happy?! You're a fool dad! Getting tricked by wealth!" Lucy shouted as much as she don't want to talked like this to her father, but she really has no choice. Her father keeps on insisting that wealth is the powerful thing, but in truth, it really isn't!

"Don't you ever say that, Lucy Heartfilia!" her father scolded in a terrifying tone. "So the boy taught you this Lucy? Taught you many worse things?!" Her father was now facing her, raging eyes as he slapped his palms on his desks in raging fury towards her daughter.

"Dad! Stay him out of this! He's nothing to do the way I behaved! In fact it's because of you I'm yelling at you like this! You have no right to say that about him!" Lucy shouted, defending Natsu's side. "Oh so you're now doing this? It's a rebellion against your father, Lucy! Now, I DISREGARD YOU AS MY DAUGHTER!" Jude Heartfilia shouted as Lucy cried and cleched her fists.

"If that's the way of giving my happiness then I will accept!" Lucy answered as her father widened his eyes. He thought Lucy would stopped her nonsense when he will say that to her but no effect.

"Your abondoning the Heartfilia?! LUCY! Answer me! He's poor! He can't provide you unlike those suitors you have!" Her father exclaimed as he glared his eyes at her in disbelief._ "How dare her talked back to me like that!"_

"Father, I'm done with my business here. Goodbye." Lucy said, ignoring her father's question because she know, her father already realized that she was really going to do it. Lucy walked out without turning back as she made her way towards her bedroom. She packed most of her comfortable clothes—not her dresses and placed it on her bag. She grabbed her Mom's diary and left it at her desk.

She sighed as she looked one last time at her bedroom and the diary. "Sayonara." she said as she smiled sadly before walking away.

* * *

_3 Years later…_

In a deep forest, between the beautiful grassy meadows, there stood a simple two-storey house. It's amazingly simple but amazing. Its give a friendly and comfortable atmosphere around, giving life to the trees around them.

"Luna~ mommy's gona scare us! Hurry let's hide~." Natsu said, picking his daughter as they hid behind the bookshelf. Her gorgeous brown hazel doe eyes staring at him in giddiness as her two blonde pigtails bouncing as she nodded.

"Sweetie? Natsu? Mommy's coming~" Lucy shouted as she creeped near the bookshelf smiling. She already knew they were in the back of the bookshelf—obvious because of the tuff of pink hair sticking out. _"Idiot, Natsu."_Lucy thought as she smiled.

"Is mommy gonna find us?" Luna whispered to her father as he only shooked his head in response before he smiled with Luna nodding in response. Luna was about to exhale since she had been holding her breath for awhile when—

"Boo!" Lucy shouted causing her daughter to shout in alarm as well as Natsu. Natsu carried his daughter while running wondering where to run but Lucy tugged his scarf causing him to widened his eyes. Looking at his daughter, he smiled. "No escape you two~ Mommy's gonna eat you~" Lucy said in a sing-sang voice as Luna laughed, enjoying the feeling as her mother began to opened her shirt and blew some air on her stomach, wherein her father was also laughing tickling their daughter. The house is full of laughter and Lucy smiled.

"Who wants cookies?" Lucy smirked seeing Luna's expression. "Ohh..Na-ah! Finished your homework first." Lucy wiggled her fingers in disaproval as she smiled seeing her daughter pouts.

"No fair." Luna muttered as she stared at the ground, pouting.

"Daddy won't also eat cookies honey if you're not finished by your math homework. Is that already fair?" Lucy asked smiling. She turned to stare at Natsu and smirked evily as he looked at her in disbelief.

"Yes!" Luna exclaimed as Natsu widened his eyes more, staring at the two.

"W-what?! No fair." Natsu complained, whining. Lucy glared at him and he felt a bad aura sorrounding around her. He shuddered. _"Oh no."_

"What did you say Dragneel?" Lucy asked as she smiled innocently, eyes twitching as Natsu gulped. "Waaaa? Pshh! Nothing!" Natsu said as sweats dropping at his forehead.

Luna stared at her father and frowned. "Daddy, its bad to lie right?" Luna asked as her chocolate brown hazel obrs staring at him clearly waiting for his response. Natsu gulps.

* * *

_Wealth is a poweful thing,_

_But love is the deepest root of all things,_

_It has no boundaries,_

_Giving you happiness you could never achieved by material things._

_Wealth is pride and greed,_

_Tricking people to be obsessed by it._

_Is it worthy to risked your happiness?_

_When love can be achieved by just simple things._

Lucy was shocked in receiving about his father's death. She cried and cried but still unable to visit his grave. She also received her mother's diary and her father's letter for her, Natsu and Luna. She also knew about her father's last will.

All Heartfilia fortune will now be all hers but she and Natsu already planned to donate it on the orphanage.

"_Rest In peace, papa."_

* * *

**A/N.** Don't really understand why I came up with this story but anyways, don't wory about my updates~ I just made this between my updates so don't be angry if some stories aren't updated yet ;)

Pretty far from the summary right? Well not really but maybe a little bit ;) Some of its details were forgotten and I'm too lazy to type the additional details I have in mind, sorry! :)

_~X-StarMaidenGazer-X_


End file.
